1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radio communication equipment and more particularly, to an antenna apparatus for use in receiver/transmitter equipment mounted on a motor vehicle and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when a receiver for receiving amplitude modulation broadcasts and frequency modulation broadcasts, an amateur radio wireless equipment, and a TV receiver, etc. are mounted on a motor vehicle, it has been a common practice to install separate antennas suitable for respective working frequencies on the motor vehicle. Therefore, in the conventional arrangement as described above, there have been such disadvantages that not only the space for the antenna installation tends to be increased, but assembly thereof is undesirably complicated.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an antenna device for use in a vehicle-mounted receiver/transmitter equipment, which may be commonly applied to various working frequencies.